disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 6: The Series
Big Hero 6: The Series is an animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. It will premiere sometime in summer 2018 on Disney XD, while the pilot made its debut on November 20, 2017. The series takes place after the events of the movie Big Hero 6. It utilizes traditional 2D animation, rather than the 3D animation from the film. On March 14, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season. Synopsis The series continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro and his robot pal Baymax. Joining the pair on their journey is control freak Wasabi, scientist Honey Lemon, fanboy Fred, and no-nonsense Go Go Tomago, whom together form the Big Hero 6 superhero team. As the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro faces daunting academic challenges, not to mention the social trials of being the little man on campus. The stakes are also raised for the high-tech heroes when they must protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains.'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD Cast Aside from Wasabi and Fred, all of the main characters' voice actors/actresses reprise their roles. *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff *Stan Lee as Fred's Father *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville *Andrew Scott as Obake *Andy Richter as Globby *Diedrich Bader as Bluff Dunder *Susan Sullivan as Fred's mother *Sean Giambrone as Richardson Mole *John Ross Bowie as Mel *Haley Tju as Karmi *Jeff Bennett as Baron Von Steamer Gallery Videos Big Hero 6 Animated Series Announced - IGN News Series Teaser Big Hero 6 Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - Cast Does The Fist Bump Main Title Big Hero 6 The Series Disney XD Big Hero 6 The Series - SDCC 2017 Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Teaser Big Hero 6 The Series - Sneak Peek Big Hero 6 The Series - Hispanic Heritage Month (Promo) Big Hero 6 The Series - Baymax Returns Trailer Big Hero 6 The Series - Meet the Team Trivia *It is the fifteenth television series to be based on a Disney animated feature, after The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Hercules, The Legend of Tarzan, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, The Emperor's New School, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, The 7D, The Lion Guard, and Tangled: The Series. *The first season will consist of twenty-one episodes. *The style of the series is based on a cross between One Hundred and One Dalmatians and Japanese animation (anime). *In the United Kingdom the series premiered on March 1, 2018. *Unlike other Marvel Films that had animated TV shows based on there Films like Avengers Assemble and Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) that had introduced other Marvel charathers from the comics, The Big Hero 6 the Series will not be introducing any other Marvel Charathers which was told by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley the producers of the show about if the show will introduced any other Marvel charathers but they said Although its possible that we would see other Marvel Charathers in a future season of the show. References de:Baymax - Die Serie Category:Disney XD shows Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Television series by Disney Category:Animated television series Category:Marvel television series Category:TV Series based off films Category:Marvel Comics Category:2010s television series